True Love's First Kiss
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: In which Malik shows his yami the true meaning of love. Bronzeshipping, one-shot, shounen-ai. Extremely fluffy, as you may have guessed.


**Author's** **Note**: Two stories in one day! Yay for being productive! This is just a kind of pointless one-shot that I felt like writing after completing chapter three of FA. I dunno, I felt obligated to write something cute and sappy.

* * *

It was an ordinary night in the pharaoh's tomb. The stone hallways were completely void of all light, save a candle or two that would cast a golden glow upon the limestone tiles. The only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent tomb was the occasional patter of a rat's feet that would echo off of the crumbling walls.

Judging by the current quietude of the underground crypt, any bystander would have guessed that there was not a single soul conscious at such an early hour. However, unbeknownst to both his strict father and his slumbering siblings, a child remained awake in his bed, reading a book by candlelight.

Eleven year-old Malik Ishtar smiled softly to himself as he eagerly flipped a page of his novel, his chin resting on his palm as gentle lavender eyes skimmed across every single word carefully. The boy was rather elated for having found a book that wasn't simply a piece of religious text, unlike most of the other writings that could be found in the tomb's modest library. He had actually managed to salvage a fictional book from the dusty old shelves of the crypt, one full of romance and fantasy. Obviously, these were concepts that were completely outlandish to Malik, given his background and all.

Malik sighed softly to himself through his nose, finishing his current page and deciding to bookmark where he left off. He shoved the book into a drawer of his old wooden side table, hiding so it couldn't even be found by his nosy sister.

"What are you doing, hikari?"

The sudden and intruding voice caused Malik to nearly knock his candle off of the bedside table as he jumped sharply. With terror-filled lilac eyes, Malik glanced up to meet an intimidating identical pair. The young hikari was surprised to find another boy standing directly next to his bed, his arms crossed and his head slightly tilted in a condescending manner. The intruder's lithe body adorned only a tattered old beige tunic, revealing quite the expanse of his soft mocha-colored skin. The long and spiky platinum blonde hair that ran down to his mid-back looked rather messy, matching the lazy and boyish smirk that spread across his prepubescent face.

Malik glared.

"Mariku, you scared the ever-living crap out of me! Don't sneak up on me like that ever again!" Malik scorned, all while attempting to keep his voice below a whisper in fear of waking his wrathful father.

The young yami pouted, his lower lip jutting out slightly as he huffed. "You're not happy to see me, Malik? I'm so hurt."

Malik rolled his eyes, a gesture that never seemed to be very rare when Mariku was near. "I'm _always_ happy to see you, aren't I?"

Mariku grinned, seemingly oblivious to the sarcasm lacing his hikari's comment. The darker boy plopped down next to Malik, causing the bed springs to creak slightly. "So, what were you reading, hikari?"

Despite himself, Malik's face flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Erm... I was reading... a romantic fairytale..."

The last part of the light's sentence was murmured so softly that Mariku had to lean in to catch the words. The second he did, the yami let out a small and mocking laugh. "You're such a little girl, hikari."

The pink in Malik's cheeks darkened as he glared defensively. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with reading fairytales! They're interesting..."

Mariku merely smirked in response, his expression filled to the brim with amusement. "Oh, really?"

"Of course!" Malik continued, ignoring Mariku as he cackled a bit. "Don't you think it's interesting? I would love to live in a castle, or ride on horseback, or experience true love's first kiss-"

"How overrated. Everyone knows there's no such thing, hikari."

Malik cast a curious glance towards his yami, his eyebrow arched slightly in skepticism. "Oh? And why not?"

Mariku simply shrugged, scooting closer to his hikari until he could feel the familiar warmth radiate off of the boy's soft skin. "I don't really think 'true love' is real, to be completely honest."

Malik's face fell a bit; he looked very nearly... disappointed. The little light rested his head on his dark's shoulder, intertwining his fingers with the other boy's beneath the ragged blankets. "You've never loved anyone, Mariku?"

The young yami fell silent for a moment. He chewed on the inside of his cheek absentmindedly and furrowed his eyebrows, lost in deep thought. "I don't really know."

Malik looked up at his darkness curiously. He felt his heart palpitate slightly faster as his gaze was met with his yami's. Mariku's eyes had to be the single most frightening and simultaneously beautiful thing Malik had ever witnessed; no gems or gold that were stored in the underground tomb could ever compare to the beauty of Mariku. The dark color of his irises simply couldn't be described by any word in the dictionary. They were undefinable, much like the rest of the boy.

Malik once again found himself to be drowning in the gorgeously wretched creature that was his yami.

"You... don't know?" Malik questioned softly through his daze.

Mariku shrugged again as those eyes drifted back to the stone wall. "I guess so. Then again, me being me, I wouldn't know love even if it walked up to me and slapped me in the face."

Malik giggled slightly as he kneeled next to the other boy. Their hands were still intertwined. "Can I show you, Mariku...?"

Said essence of darkness looked rather perplexed by the timid question. "Show me what, exactly?"

Malik leaned forward ever so slightly and rested his palm upon Mariku's knee. "Can I show you what true love's first kiss is like?"

Mariku blinked. Once. Twice.

"N-no way! Never! I told you there is no such thing!"

The 11 year-old yami's protests never ceased as his hikari wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Worst of all, Malik had that stupid little smirk on his face once again. The light cupped Mariku's cheek gently.

That simple and affectionate little gesture was enough to put an end to Mariku's incoherent mantra of babbles. Malik leaned in even further; they were so close to the point that their lips and their noses were brushing.

"You talk too much..." Malik murmured against his dark's soft lips. And with that, the little hikari gave a tentative and unbelievably chaste kiss to his darkness.

The kiss was short but sweet, and it was just enough to make Mariku's heart melt. The feeling of his light's lips against his own was truly the most wonderful sensation he had ever experienced, and it was a sensation that he never wanted to end for as long as he lived. He felt a warmth deep in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that only seemed to grow as his light broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around his dark.

Mariku hugged his hikari back with a slight possessive edge, burying his face into the silky soft golden tresses and inhaling the familiar sent of jasmine that permeated from Malik's very being.

Malik slowly and hesitantly pulled away from the warm embrace, smiling slightly to himself when he witnessed the uncharacteristic blush on Mariku's cheeks. The hikari squeezed his dazed yami's hand gently.

"Still think it's overrated?"

* * *

**End Note:**I think it's sort of obvious that I didn't put much effort into writing this. Oh well.


End file.
